


Remember When

by PrettyKitty93



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Sexuality, First Meetings, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love Confessions, Male-Female Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyKitty93/pseuds/PrettyKitty93
Summary: After graduating from school in 1954 and working at the Ministry for two years, Minerva McGonagall applies for a teaching position at the school that helped her develop her magical abilities; Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.Albus Dumbledore has always been an extremely talented and intelligent wizard, who's magical abilities made him the fear of Voldemort himself. After being the Head of Department for Transfiguration for four years, Albus has hopes of being promoting and finally becoming headmaster of Hogwarts one day.Headmaster Armando Dippet tells Minvera she can have the job as Professor of transfiguration and that she should report to the Head of Department, Albus Dumbledore.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore & Minerva McGonagall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Do You Remember When We First Met?

**Author's Note:**

> So this kind of came about while I was making a photo edit so yeah. It really diverges from both the Harry Potter and Fantastic Beasts films but keeps some elements the same (I think).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva and Albus immediately got along front the day they met, becoming close friends and before Minerva realises it, its been over thirty years since they first started working together. 
> 
> One quiet night, they reminisce on their first meeting.

Professor McGonagall entered Dumbledore's room and smiled as she watched her dear friend pour tea into two dainty tea cups.

While he was busy adding milk and sugar to their cups, she hung up her cloak and sat down on one of the armchairs in front of the fireplace.

“Do you remember when we first met, Minerva?” Albus asked, as he brought the cups over to where Minerva was sat. 

Minerva accepted her tea with a grateful smile as Albus sat down in the armchair next to her.

“Of course I do, Albus. I had just got my position as the new transfiguration professor when I had to report to you, the head of the department. The first thing I noticed was how handsome you were.” Minerva smiled wistfully, raising the dainty tea cup to her lips.

Albus laughed softly and thought back to that day.

“I remember this pretty young woman walking into my classroom. You had charm and grace, and the loveliest blue-green eyes I’d ever seen.” Albus recalled in a playful tone.

Minerva scoffed and hid a smile behind her tea cup as her cheeks turned pink.

“Oh, Albus, you charming old fool.” She replied in a fond tone. 

“I also remember all the male professors had quite a thing for her. And what a truly beautiful woman she has become all these years later.”

“Now you’re just being ridiculous. Beautiful? I got old and grey, Albus. Nobody now would ever pay me any ...” 

Albus smiled at her and pushed a stray curl behind her ear, causing the professor to cut off her protests and look away as she blushed.

“Yes, well, the only one who ever paid me any attention was you. Even then, well, it wasn’t in that way.” Minerva continued, placing her tea down on the table next to her.

“Minerva, my dear ...”

Minerva stopped his near apology with a gentle hand on his arm and squeezed reassuringly.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Albus. You were always honest about your feelings towards women. And it never bothered me.” Minerva replied softly.

“Things would have been much simpler if it wasn’t that way, wouldn’t it?” Albus replied sadly lifting the woman’s hand and holding it in his. 

“I’m sorry I ever told you how I feel, Albus. I never wanted you to feel guilty for my feelings.” Minerva apologised gently, the weight of guilt heavy on her mind.

It had been around fifteen years ago when Minerva told Albus that she was in love with him. It was then that he revealed to her his sexuality and that while he did love her, he could never love her the way she wanted. Minerva had simply smiled, kissed his cheek and promised never to tell another soul his secret. And she never did.

“My dear, we always regret the things we didn’t say, and then sometimes we regret the things we have said. However, I will never regret that day. You proved to me what a loyal friend and a noble woman you are. I will always love you, Minerva.” Albus replied, kissing the woman’s hand.

Minerva smiled and squeezed his hand, looking at him with such fondness.

“And I will always love you, Albus.”


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to McGonagall and Dumbledore's meeting.

**Tuesday 3rd September 1956**

Minerva McGonagall knocked on the classroom door and waited for a reply.

“Come in.” Came the man’s voice and Minerva pushed the door open slowly.

The man turned around and greeted Minerva with a smile.

“Professor Dumbledore? I’m Minerva McGonagall, the new professor for Transfiguration.”

Minerva held a hand out for the professor to shake and Dumbledore stepped forward, taking her hand in both of his.

“Albus, please.” Professor Dumbledore replied, stepping back and perching on the edge of his desk. “McGonagall, that sounds familiar. We've had a McGonagall at Hogwarts before. She’s retired now but ...”

“That would be my aunt, Alicia.” Minerva smiled politely. “However, I was a student here once as well.”

The professor's face lit up and he smiled brightly at her, causing Minerva to blush.

“Well, I was going to show you around the school but it seems there’s no need. I’m sure you’ll be a welcome addition to our school, Minerva.”

“I wouldn’t mind getting re-acquainted with the school, if you would like to take a walk, Albus.” Minerva suggested hopefully.

Albus smiled, immediately sliding off his desk and walking over to the other professor. 

“After you, Minerva.” He replied, holding the door open for Minerva.

**Author's Note:**

> The edit is posted on my instagram here -- https://www.instagram.com/p/CD2mrAJMKhQ/?igshid=1x7tyj2jcv1u0


End file.
